Stupid InuYasha Songs!
by Dark'sGirl
Summary: Just what the title says. Authoress was on sugar at the time. Please Read and Review (Chapter 2 up!)
1. Nuttin' for Christmas

Welcome people! This song is just something me and my crazy friends came up with. It's a parody to "Nuttin for Christmas" Hang on hafta find a member of my bishie box to do the disclaimer.

Michael Lee from Witch Hunter Robin Appears: You better not be planning anything hentai-ish…

No I'm not. I just want you to do the disclaimer!

Michael: Okey Dokey! YoukoNinetails aka Maki-Chan does not own anything not even me! Which is a shame actually….

You're making this one blush…

Okay! On to the song!!

Nuttin' for Christmas InuYasha Style!!

InuYasha: I broke Tetsuaiga on Kouga's head

Somebody snitched on me!

Rin: I hid a frog in Sesshoumaru's bed!

Somebody snitched on me!

Kanna: I spilt some ink on Naraku's rug.

Kikyou: I made Kagome eat a bug.

Shippou: I bought some Ramen with a penny slug (InuYasha spits out the ramen he was eating)

Somebody snitched on me!

Chorus: Oh! I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Everybody's mad!

Oh! I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Cause I ain't been nuttin but bad

Kagome: I put a tack in Kikyou's chair

Somebody snitched on me!

Sango: I slapped Mirouku without care

Somebody snitched on me!

Souta: I did a dance on Mama's plants,

Climbed a tree and tore my pants.

Naraku: The sugar bowl's filled with my poison insects.

Somebody snitched on me!

Chorus: Oh! I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Everybody's mad!

Oh! I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Cause I ain't been nuttin but bad

Sesshoumaru: I stole Kagome and Inuyasha's blades

Somebody snitched on me!

And now I have to run away,

Before they both kill me!

(runs from a very angry InuYasha)

InuYasha: I'm the snitch who snitched on everyone,

But somebody snitched on me!

( Kagome walks away whistling)

And when I find out who it was,

They'll be dead you'll see!

Next year I'll be goin' straight

Next year I'll be good just wait!

I'd start right now but, it's too late,

Somebody snitched on me!

Chorus: Oh! I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Everybody's mad!

Oh! I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Cause I ain't been nuttin but bad

Shippou:jumps up and starts singing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

InuYasha: Oh, Shut up, Fox!

Yay! I'm finished!

Michael: Thank, God!

Shut up! You're nuthin' but a computer hacker and a slave with no common sense!

Michael:gets really evil smirk I know you are, but what am I?

-.-' We'll finish this next song. If people want one.

Michael: Sooooo… read and review people. ('Cause I wanna win this argument.)

Yes please do! Oh! I've got another story posted! "Just Another Shard Hunt" It's a one shot!


	2. Rudolph Starring InuYasha

Maki-chan here! Yup. Fair warning: authoress is still on sugar

Michael: you are officially crazy.

And you're still a hacker slave who can't get a girl. Okay now that I've insulted him I'd like to say something: You request the character and the song I write it. If it's a song I don't know: Then it's a no go. Got it? Good! Michael please do the disclaimer.

Michael: Maki-chan owns nothing. Not even the paper she writes on.

Okay here's the song!

Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with InuYasha

InuYasha the Half Demon

Had two very fuzzy ears!

And if you ever saw them

You would want to give a cheer! (A/N Corny I know)

All of the other demons

Used to laugh and call him names.

They never let poor InuYasha

Join in any demon games.

Then one foggy summer's eve

Myouga came to say

InuYasha with you ears so white

Won't you wield Tetsuaiga tonight?

Then all the other demons

Ran away and screamed with fear.

InuYasha the Half demon.

You'll be the best with your ears!

Corny. But I couldn't think of anything else.

Michael: You don't think so.. whack

Oh well Read and review. And Request songs!! I'll try to do one with "Stacey's Mom" Just give me a charachter!

JaNe! Oh and read my other story! "Just Another Shard Hunt" Golden-sama's Fire and Rain is good too. Atleast I think he wrote it. It's Witch Hunter Robin.


	3. AN Sorry

Chapter 3 Shura  
  
"Wha..What?" Yuusuke exclaimed as the boy fell at his feet. He rushed over and picked the boy up and looking at his half set-up ramen stall, he decided to shut it down and bring the boy to his home. He could feel the boy's youki, proving the boy to be definitely not human. Yuusuke muttered some curses as he carried the boy home easily. Atsuko was not at home, "Must be out with her boyfriend," He thought as he lay the boy on his bed. "The boy looked familiar," Yuusuke thought. He saw a horn-like thing on the boy's forehead and looked carefully at the boy's face. "Matte yo!" Yuusuke exclaimed to himself, "Isn't this Shura?" The boy was unconscious but alive, still strong, Yuusuke felt the strong potential yet raw power from him.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The boy stirred slowly and clumsily. Yuusuke sat at the bedside and watched him intently, thinking of Shura's reaction when he saw Yuusuke. Shura's ebony hair had grown to caress his shoulders, straight and silky. He opened his eyes and squinted a little as the sun shone in brightly from the window directly opposite the bed. He saw a face smiling curiously at him and sat up quickly, his mind ready to prepare for a fight. "Urameshi Yuusuke? Where am I?" Shura demanded as he let his defences down. His pointed ears twitched a little as his gaze met Yuusuke's. Yuusuke saw a glint of desperation in Shura and pulled himself closer to the bed. "Well, you're in my room. You fell at my ramen stall this morning and I don't know why I had to care about Yomi's damn kid." Yuusuke said sarcastically. Shura looked down at the blankets on the bed and mumbled, "Sorry..." as a tear fell from his eye. He got up and stood unevenly and walked slowly to the door. Yuusuke stared at him as he suddenly slumped on the ground before he could even open the door. "Here we go again..."Yuusuke complained as he carried the unconscious Shura back to the bed. "Mako-chan, try to behave when you're there." Kuwabara reminded as he sat behind the steering wheel. "Hai! Touchan!" Makoto replied eagerly. "Mako-chan, there's a teacher by the name of Takenaka, who is going to be your teacher...what a coincidence. He used to teach me six years ago, you know." "Really?" Makoto asked excitedly as she leaned forward from the back seat, clutching her school bag. "I can't fetch you to school everyday, besides, the school isn't very far. You can easily run there in about five minutes." Kuwabara reminded once more. As they got off the car, Kuwabara smiled and said, "Remember, Mako- chan...behave!" Makoto laughed and ran off, her psychic senses leading her to her class. "Class, there is a new student joining us, can you introduce yourself, Kuwabara-san?" Takenaka sensei announced in front of the class. Makoto stood in front of the class energetically, "Hai! Sensei!" She then faced the class. "Konnichiwa minna-san, my name is Kuwabara Makoto. This is the first time I've ever been to school, so I'll need your help." Makoto bowed politely as Takenaka sensei guided her to her seat. She was a little uneasy, and looked left and right. Her school uniform was comfortable enough, but the scarf tied around her neck with a bow in front made her felt as if she was lowering her head to it, hiding her pride. She fingered it a little, trying to figure some way of breaking the tension. The teacher then started the lesson. After two hours of sitting completely still, the bell rang, indicating lunch break, to the students' relief.Makoto stood up and stretched a bit, a sore from sitting so long in a position and walked over to a girl sitting to her right. "Is school always like that?" She asked inquisitively. The girl looked at her, amazed at her ignorance for a moment, and replied, "Yes...but there's physical education...you mean you really never been to school before?" It was now Makoto's turn to be puzzled. "Gomen, I forgot to ask for your name..." "I'm Tanaka Sayako, pleased to meet you, Kuwabara-san,"  
  
"Call me Mako, everyone does..." "Okay...Mako-chan, are you in anyway related to Kuwabara Kazuma? I heard he was rather famous in this school, a ex-delinquent who somehow got into High School..." "Touchan? He used to tell me about his schooldays with Yuusuke-chan." "NANI!? He's your father?" Sayako exclaimed as they made their way to the canteen. Makoto nodded innocently. Sayako could not believe her ears. "How can he have such a big daughter? I mean, how old are you and how old is he?" Sayako inquired. Makoto replied, "How is that not possible? He's twenty-one already. I'm three." Sayako chuckled, "Don't let the joke go too far, Mako-chan." Makoto just kept quiet, remembering Kuwabara's repetitive reminders not to be rude, for he explained to her that if she mentioned her parentage  
  
and birth, which people may not believe. She stuck a spoonful of rice in her mouth and kept silent. She finished her food quickly and walked back to her classroom, with a whole fifteen minutes to spare. Takenaka-sensei was still in the classroom. There was no one else, Makoto noted. The aged teacher beckoned Makoto to come over and sit at his table. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Kuwabara?" Makoto smiled and nodded, as she placed a chair opposite the teacher's table and sat down gracefully, trying to create a good impression. "Yes, sensei?" "I heard you have no other school records, but an ex-student called Urameshi Yuusuke managed to get you in here by some 'means'. Your father is by the name of Kuwabara Kazuma, an ex-student here. I'm just curious about how he had a daughter this age." Makoto squirmed a little in her seat. "Sensei, will you believe what I tell you?" "Go ahead," the man offered. "Well, I'm three years old, daughter of Rei-ken user Kuwabara Kazuma and Koorime Yukina." Takenaka swallowed hard for a while, but stabled himself. "I've heard of Yuusuke and Kuwabara being 'special', but not to this extent. You mean you are only three?" Makoto nodded lamely. Takenaka hesitated for a while, and came to a conclusion, "I think I'll pay your family a visit, is it fine, Makoto? I think I  
  
need to understand your family background more." Makoto smiled for she had found someone who did not totally disbelieve her. Five minutes before the bell rang, students streamed into the classroom. Makoto went back to her seat and sighed, thinking of the next three hours she had to endure later. Some students approached her  
  
after school and they started chatting. From the corner of her eye, Makoto saw a boy sitting in a corner by himself. He was silent throughout the day, but he seemed thoughtful but not lonely. Makoto walked over and sat on the table beside him as the rest of the students left the classroom. They sat there, looking at each other wordlessly, yet their eyes communicated with each other. "Quite a strong reiki," Makoto thought as she used her psychic powers to test the boy's psychic ability. They remained quiet for a few minutes before the boy finally opened his mouth, "Yoroshiku, Makoto-san, my name is Sasaki Yakumo." He smiled softly, reminding Makoto of Kurama unknowingly. She smiled back and stated, "You have pretty strong reiki for a human..." She glanced at her watch and picked up her bag quickly, "I've gotta go, Yakumo-san, ja mata!" Yakumo waved at her, acknowledging her leaving as he remained in thought for a while before picking up his satchel and stepping out of the class. "YUUSUKE! What is this boy doing in our room?" Keiko shouted at Yuusuke as she saw the sleeping boy lying on her bed. Yuusuke hushed her immediately when he heard the volume her voice went to. Shura stirred as the noise hit him and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. He then looked at Yuusuke and Keiko sleepily and mumbled weakly, "I'm hungry...". Yuusuke then explained to Keiko, "He's Yomi's son, you know, Yomi, the one I fought with for more than sixty hours during the Makai tournament..." "What!?" Keiko gasped aloud then quickly regained her composure. She looked thoughtful for a while, absorbing the fact. "I see..." She mumbled to Yuusuke. They looked at Shura for a while as Shura sat uneasily. His stomach suddenly gave a growl which changed the atmosphere. "I'll get a bowl of ramen," Yuusuke offered. Keiko then waited patiently for Shura to finish eating before asking him any questions. Keiko and Yuusuke left Shura alone to eat while they did some household chores. "Yuusuke-chan! It's your turn to wash the dishes today!" Keiko said aloud as she slumped down on the sofa, tired out from mopping the floor. Yuusuke grumbled as he went to the kitchen and got to work. Keiko went to the dining room and saw an empty bowl on the table. Shura's head lay on the table with his hands by the side, dangling limply. Keiko ran over and looked at him, but found that he was only sleeping. His eyes fluttered a bit as he mouthed the word, "Father" over and over again. "Must be dreaming," Keiko thought. She sighed as she carried the sleeping boy to the bedroom. "Sleep well, Shura, for you have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." Naomi-chan's jabbering...um...notes This is life...typing the fic on a day...at 12 midnight...with a mug of hot chinese tea and music from  
  
Vampire Princess Miyu...  
  
This chapter's a little short...but it seemed appropriate to cut off here...  
  
Well, as I've said, this is my first attempt on a fic...  
  
Maybe I'll introduce myself a little...I'm a 14 year-old YYH fan from Singapore...  
  
sigh must go back to school and study...  
  
I want to thank xXMidori-ChanXx for all her help once more...  
  
DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!  
  
Please tell me how the story is...I'm desperate for comments...  
  
Any suggestions about character development or jokes or tragic scenes...or even criticisms are welcome...this author's notes are real long...  
  
phew my work may be slowed down due to school...  
  
Sumaimasen minna-san-  
  
you can also email xXMidori-ChanXx if you are a YYH fan or looking for a YYH friend...  
  
I'm at the YYH chat as Kurama...hope to see someone there... Arigato to all who managed to finish this chapter without falling asleep...  
  
"Yawn..." Better sleep...it's 4 am in the morning...  
  
Ja mata! (hmm...1771 words...)


End file.
